


Cry Wolf

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Size Difference, Werewolf AU, david being bad at talking, frank being bad at talking, quixfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: “Easy,” came it’s warning, guttural and resonating in David’s chest. It was a familiar tone, under all the growl and bass. It was just like - no way. He gawked at the wolf, watching it ease out an arm, claws poking out towards him. “Easy.”David only stared. It - it couldn’t be. Still, he couldn’t help his slow, cautious crawl towards it, towards him. “Frank?” David questioned, eyes wide at the wolf that seemed to relax on the floor. “Frank, i-is that you?”





	Cry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> what if frank was a giant werewolf for literally no reason

David jumped at his desk at the sound of something thumping against the ground. A shout was in his throat and hand springing for his gun, the sound of footfall rapid and- there. It was a dark blur, slamming into him and knocking him to the floor. He bit out a curse at the feeling of the gun slipping out of his hand, hearing it clatter elsewhere.

 

The air was forced out his lungs at the same time his head made a vicious  _ smack  _ against the floor - thundering, stars behind his eyelids, David squinted through spinning his vision up at teeth. Long, sharp, white teeth that were  _ inches _ away from taking out his throat. His eyes wandered, seeing but unbelieving at the  _ wolfish _ face the fangs were set in. 

 

He finally found his breath when feeling returned to his body, struggling backwards, gun falling useless on the floor. David reached for it, all but throwing himself towards it - then he was crushed. Or it felt like it, the creature above him bringing down a hand on him; huge, just as darkly furred as the rest of it, claws longer than his  _ hands _ pressing into the concrete beneath him. David weakly wheezed at the pressure on his ribs, nearly seeing stars again when the paw suddenly let up, and the creature went tumbling back. 

 

David scrambled back, rolling as much as he could with his ribs feeling bruised. The gun was an afterthought, David’s eyes flicking to it before locking onto the creature. Dark eyes stared back at him, only the white around them the only cue that those  _ were  _ it’s eyes; the creature - the wolf was pitch black, the faintest white in what David assumed was it’s throat. Again, David reminded himself of the gun, his only chance at at least getting by the wolf. His fingers twitched in the direction of the firearm, slowly position himself to make a lunge for it. 

 

He was just about to do it when the wolf spoke. “ _ Easy _ ,” came it’s warning, guttural and resonating in David’s chest. It was a familiar tone, under all the growl and bass. It was just like - no way. He gawked at the wolf, watching it ease out an arm, claws poking out towards him. “Easy.”

 

David only stared. It - it couldn’t be. Still, he couldn’t help his slow, cautious crawl towards it, towards _him._ _“Frank?”_ David questioned, eyes wide at the wolf that seemed to relax on the floor. “Frank, i-is that _you?_ ” 

 

The wolf sighed, tension bleeding from his body, shaking it’s head at David. “Yeah,” Frank muttered, looking off to the side, David catching the telltale twitch of his cheek, even under all the fur. “Yeah, it’s me.” 

 

David got to his feet, eventually; he spent the better half of the first few minutes taking in the sight of Frank from below. It only occurred to him to move when he noticed Frank looking uneasy under his stare, chest heaving with a nervous pace. David couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Frank nervous. But, Frank hadn’t been a wolf then, either.

 

Even standing, David felt his stomach fall at the physical difference between Frank and himself. Back then - when Frank had been  _ himself _ , he’d always had a few inches on the other man. Granted, Frank had always been more capable of him, solid and dangerous. That hadn’t changed in the slightest. Frank was  _ enormous _ now, filling the the doorway by sheer size alone, massive limbs thick with muscles that twitched under his fur, rippling with the clench of his paws. David watched Frank’s claws furl in and out of their sheaths, leaving fresh gouges in the floor. The since dried blood coating the claws and the flesh between didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

David rubbed his jaw, shaking his head at what had to be the most uncomfortable werewolf he’d ever seen. “Frank, what the hell happened?” He watched Frank shrug, explaining nothing for it. 

 

“Dunno.” Frank answered, if it could be called that. What it  _ was _ -

 

“Bull _ shit _ , Frank,” David bit back, the sudden furrow of Frank’s dense brow showed his surprise at it. Shit, David was surprised. Adrenaline made him bolder, he needed that. He wholly frustrated with trying to squeeze any kind of real answer out of Frank. No difference than usual, but this wasn’t usual, something  _ happened _ . “Frank,  _ c’mon, _ ” David began to beg, looking into Frank’s troubled face, fangs on display as he twitched in place. “You really wanna pick _now_ to stop talking to me?”

 

Frank’s paws came together behind David’s back, filling the space between with the heat rolling off his body. David didn’t turn to look, but he could hear the click of Frank’s claws near his head, jaw making clicking noises as he ground his jaw. His mouth opened, words not yet heard.

 

“I, ah, think I caught somethin’.” Frank said, paws finding the ground again, David wincing at the gritty carve of Frank’s claws. “Some crazy fuck, ‘bout a month back, I guess.” Frank’s claws finding his own neck, digits splaying to pull back the fur at his shoulder, David having to squint to see the pink flesh. Lighter than the flesh around it, David found himself tracing the scar with his fingers, feeling over the definite bite mark.

 

“Werewolves are real?” David asked, sounding ridiculous aloud.

 

Frank’s shoulders rolled in shrug. “Guess so.” 

 

The realization of how Frank got bit dawned on him. “You killed a _ werewolf? _ ”

 

Frank snorted, hot air blowing over David’s curls, flattening them to his scalp. “Son of bitch bit me.” Frank’s eyes found him, dark gaze on how David’s hands lingered at his shoulder, pressing his fingers against the healed ridges of his bite. “You about done?” 

 

David stilled, hands about to drift higher on Frank’s neck, to where a pocket of white grew in his nape. David glanced up to Frank, dark eyes meeting light ones, neither seeming sure about this. 

 

“Not everyday you get to see a werewolf, Frank,” he reasoned, having to stretch to reach Frank’s muzzle, the wolf’s eyes glinting as his lids dropped. David felt his chest pull with equal parts fear and curiosity, nearing Frank’s ears as he rose on his toes. “Not gonna bite me, are you?” 

 

Frank met his gaze, looking elsewhere with a resigned huff in his chest. “Bad enough ‘m runnin’ around like this, don’t think this place could take another.” 

 

Frank’s ears flicked at David’s touch, the man’s eyes finding his with an odd expression on his face. “Is that how it works? You bite me, I’m like - _this?_ ” 

 

Frank finally pulled away from David’s touch, clamoring to his feet and then towering over David, his head nearing the ceiling and forced to crouch. “I’m  _ not  _ biting you, David.” Frank stalked off, already pulling off the tattered clothes on his person. Even with a million questions piling in his mouth, David couldn’t find it in himself to press Frank for answers. 

 

Hand coming around his head to rub at the sore spot already budding up, David winced, watching Frank disappear into the dark of their hideout. David breathed through his mouth, shaking his aching head at the absurdity of it all.

 

“Fuckin’ werewolves, okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> ya like it dontcha


End file.
